


The omega and his football player

by KristinaR415



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes in heat early while going to the store. He gets raped while his Alpha is playing a football game. He stays inside until his next heat where Louis can do what he is meant to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The omega and his football player

Harry dialled the familiar number like he always did before Louis' game began. It rang a few times before he heard his angelic voice. "Hey, love. How are you?" he asked "I'm fine, but miss you though" Harry answered "I miss you too, babe. Just remember I'll be home next week, the same time your heat begins and I'll be home for a few weeks, then go for the next game. Hope you'll be all right with that?" "I don't care how long you'll be home, I would even be fine with a day, but as long as I get to see you, I'm fantastic" "aww, I know you're lying" "no, that's the complete truth. I'm just grateful, you're here for my heat every time" "of course, that's my job as your alpha, I want to protect you and make sure you're happy" "then you're good at your job" Harry said and Louis giggled. Harry loves when he giggles. "I'm sorry, love, but the coach is yelling at me... yeah, yeah I'll be right there, just have to say goodbye to my omega!!" he yelled and Harry knew he shielded the phone with his hand, so he couldn't hear it as loudly as it was. "You and your omega, I swear to god!" the coach yelled. Harry was tempted to yell "Have you ever been in love with a world-famous football player that's barely home, but is there when you need him the most!!"  He heard a gasp. Did he say that aloud? "No, I haven't, but that's no excuse!" Harry began to get angry and needed to cool down. "Are you still there, Love?" Louis asked "yes, but you should go now. I love you and I can't wait to see you again" "love you too and me either" they both hung up and Harry got his jacket on. He went out the door and sniffed in the fresh air. He knew he needed to buy food for next week, so might as well get it done now. He locked the door and got out the keys for the car. He got in and turned it on. He turned the radio on and sang along to the songs, while he was driving.

It was almost dark, but he had to buy the food before he forgot. He parked the car and got out. He locked it and he was walking toward the entrance when he got grabbed from behind. He was trying to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. He kicked behind himself and bit the hand that covered his mouth. The hand let go, but the person tightened his grip around his waist. Harry heard a disgusting sound of a growl. He suddenly smelled the air; the smell of an omega in heat, his heat. He closed his eyes and willed his slick to not come and his conscious to stay there. He had had many years of practice and had finally learnt to suppress his heat when needed. You'd be surprised how many times that was needed. He opened his eyes and looked straight into brown, evil eyes. He screamed and kicked the man behind him, but he was rewarded by being pushed face first into the ground. He held himself up with his arms as he's learned to could for hours after he got a mate. He felt his pants being pulled off. He wanted to scream, but a man put a finger on his mouth. "Now, now. Don't scream or it's gonna be worse for yourself" he said in a sickening voice. "We know what you need and we have it right here" he gestured towards his boner and Harry knew what was coming. "I know what I need and it's not you or your friends; it's my alpha! I need my alpha, not one of you or any other alpha for that matter!" he yelled "hmm, I knew it; you're bonded, but where is your alpha" "he's in Denmark to play a game" "arrhhh, wait aren't you Harry Styles, the famous omega boyfriend of Louis Tomlinson?" Harry nodded.  His boxers got pulled down and he felt a penis-head at his entrance. He wanted to scream or cry or both. He wanted to get home. He wanted Louis to get home and he wanted to be in his arms. Someone grabbed Harry's hips and shoved his cock into him. He screamed; he wasn't wet and he didn't prepare him. He felt blood run down his thighs and the pain was unbearable, but he couldn't let go of his self-control and get wet for that son of a bitch. He rapist pounded into him and his tears began to pour out. He wanted it to be Louis; he needed it to be Louis. Louis was so caring and loving. He prepared him even though he wanted it right away. He didn't care, he just didn't want to hurt him, but that man didn't care a shit about Harry's well-being, he only cared about his own pleasure. _Oh god, please hear me, Louis. I need you. Heat, pain, blood. Come home._ He hoped he got the thought.

Louis dribbled the ball to his team mate and he suddenly felt like something was wrong. He shrugged it off and followed the ball. He looked at the clock; a half an hour left. They were leading with 2 points; the other team still had a chance. He hoped Harry was all right alone and he hoped that his heat came as scheduled.  Harry could be hurt or something worse if he got his heat now. _Oh god, please hear me, Louis. I need you. Heat, pain, blood. Come home._ What was that? Oh god; Harry's heat was here. He had to do something. _Blood._ Louis stopped in the middle of the field. The worst thing possible was happening right now and Louis could do nothing to help. He felt powerless. He looked up and began playing to get the game over with, so he could get home.

Harry was an empty shell as the alpha pounded into his hurting hole. He wanted to die. He wanted to see Louis. It took all of his power to stay conscious, but it was worth it. He wouldn't give the alpha the satisfaction of getting him wet and slutty; only Louis had the privilege of doing that. Harry cried silent tears and looked straight at the man in front of him. "You're a strong one, aren't you? You have yet to lose your control, but you still have it. That's remarkable" "my alpha taught me well" he said and kept looking at the man while the other pounded into him. He felt the man kiss his neck on the bond mark. "So you are bonded? How come your alpha's not here?" Harry kept silent and the man bit down on his bond mark. Harry screamed of pain and loss. He felt the bond with Louis slip away. He felt a bond form with the stranger but kept fighting it. Just because he bonded with him it didn't mean he would become submissive for him.

Louis was in the middle of the field. There were 10 seconds left of the game and he had the ball. If he didn't score, it would be a tie and if he did, they would win. He was closer to the goal and he kicked the ball right past the goalkeeper and into the net. Right, when it hit the net and they clock struck 0, he felt a pain shoot through him, and he screamed and fell to his knees. His bond with Harry was gone, but how? Louis was hurt and felt like he was missing half of him. He mourned the loss of the bond. His team mates surrounded him. "Get up Tomlinson, you look pitiful and on live television," the coach said. Louis looked up with red puffy eyes "I just lost the bond with Harry. He got raped and there was nothing I could do about it. The connection is gone. He got bonded with his rapist. Against his will and I could do nothing about it!!" he yelled the last part. Liam, Niall and Zayn stepped over to comfort him, because they know him almost better than anyone, except Harry and his own mum. They held him in a tight embrace and he let the tears pool over. He cared shit about the cameras filming him.

The alpha kept pounding until Harry felt the knot form and he pulled out, turned Harry around and came on him. Harry felt disgusting and used. He wanted to break the bond with the unfamiliar alpha. He didn't even know his name. He pulled his pants up and the alpha's disappeared. Harry waited and he got up. He pulled his boxers and pants up. He limped to the car and felt the blood run down his legs. He drove home and went straight to shower. He made sure to wash off his blood and the cum. He flinched when he washed off his ass cheeks and in the hole. He put on a pyjama and lied down on the couch. He just saw a random movie. He suddenly smelled Louis and he lost his control; he did that every time Louis came near him. The slick ran down his legs and he whimpered. "Harry, are you here?" Louis asked and then smelled Harry in heat; he knew the answer. He walked into the living room and saw Harry sit on the couch, slick wet pants and no blood. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Louis, need you" Harry whimpered. Louis could never say no to Harry, but Harry probably couldn't handle the real deal this heat. His ass is probably ruined. Louis let a tear slide down his cheek. He took Harry's hands and took him into the bedroom. He saw a towel in the corner of the room, covered in blood. He closed his eyes and gently pushed Harry onto the bed. He got out the dildo and pulled Harry's clothes off. He saw no blood, but his ass was red. "Louis," Harry said and Louis lied on top of him and kissed his oh so missed lips. He played with Harry's hair.

Harry was so happy; he had Louis there with him and he was kissing him, something he had missed very much. He let Louis slide his tongue into the kiss and he felt a finger slowly push into his used hole. He whimpered in the kiss and Louis moved to kiss his neck and cover him in love bites. He wanted Louis to mark him again, bond with him, make him his again, but he stuck to making love bites and he slowly thrust the finger in and out. Harry moaned and Louis slid a second finger in along the other. He pumped them in and out, curled and scissored them. He slid in a third and continued. After a while, he slid out his fingers and pushed the dildo in slowly. Harry whimpered at the feeling of being filled. He wanted Louis, but he wouldn't get him. Louis stuck to the dildo and his mouth. It was a painful and long heat for Harry, but he managed and hoped he would get what he wanted the next heat. He wanted the other alpha out of his head.

"Louis, I know I got raped and all that, but I needed you and you only gave me half of what I needed. It didn't even hurt one bit" Harry said the day after his last day of heat. "I know what you wanted and needed, but I couldn't get myself to hurt you more than I already did. That alpha ruined it for you and I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you" "it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have stayed home, instead of going to buy food at the evening" Louis almost cried. He wanted Harry to be safe. "Harry, you need to stay indoors, until your next heat. When your next heat comes, a ticket to Madrid will be waiting for you" Harry nodded and they parted with a kiss.

_Time skip_

Harry had felt weird that morning and he knew why. He packed a suitcase and got on the plane to Madrid. He held his heat back and got a hotel room. He went straight to the stadium and found the changing room and saw Louis, only wearing his boxers. Harry sniffed the air and everything came crashing down. "Louis," he said and locked the door. Louis turned around and saw Harry, sweating and smelling of heat. He got his boxers off and kissed Harry while pulling off his clothes. Harry moaned and couldn't wait. Louis got off Harry's clothes and kissed his neck. He sucked a love bite into his neck right beside the bond mark. "Harry, I want you to be all mine, so I'm gonna try to bond you again" he whispered in his ear. Harry shivered and moaned loudly. Louis took that as a ‘do it'. Louis got Harry trapped between the lockers and himself. He wetted a finger in his slick and circled his hole. "We only have an hour, so, unfortunately, we have to make it quick, because the other players have to change too and I don't know how long it's gonna take for my knot to go down". He entered the finger and Harry moaned. He threaded his fingers in Louis's hair. He pulled gently at it and Louis moaned. Harry smirked, satisfied with his reaction. Louis thrust the finger in and out and added more until it ended with three.

 "Love, are you ready?" Louis asked "need you, need a knot, need you alpha" okay, when he starts to call Louis alpha he's at the point of no return. He's too far gone. Louis kissed him, lifted one of his legs and held it to the side. He gently entered Harry and quickly bottomed out. Harry whimpered at the feeling of being filled. Louis slowly slid out and thrust back in. Harry moaned and met Louis' thrust. Louis quickened and deepened his thrusts. Harry wrapped his leg around Louis and Louis let go of the other to let it join the leg wrapped around him. Louis loved the feeling of Harry's tight hole around him. He kissed Harry's neck and sucked love bite's into his skin. Louis kissed the bond mark and Harry came for the first time. Louis could feel the knot form and continued thrusting. Harry kissed his neck and sucked love bite's into his skin; he always had a habit of marking Louis as his. Louis pumped into Harry and they both moaned. Louis re-angled himself and hit Harry's prostate which had Harry come a second time. Louis buried his face in Harry's neck and thrust roughly into Harry.

He thrust in one last time and they both came, while Louis bit down on the bond mark. Harry felt full and satisfied. He felt a bond disappear and another appear. Harry pulled Louis' face up and kissed him. "I love you Louis" "I love you too" Louis replied. "You know the others could be here any minute, right?" Louis said "Yes...". Louis took a hold of Harry's bum and sat down at one of the benches. "Are you tired?" Louis asked "yes, it takes a lot of energy to suppress your heat. Every time I'm in heat and have suppressed it, I feel more tired than normally" "do you want to go to the hotel and rest or do you wanna watch the game?" "Watch the game; I haven't seen you play in ages". Louis nodded and kissed the bond mark. Harry moaned because that action made Louis move inside of him. "Sorry," Louis said and kissed him. Harry kissed back and threw his hands around his neck. He played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Louis moaned in the kiss and used this kiss to slowly guide himself out of Harry. He sat Harry at the bench and pulled away. "I have to get my clothes on and so do you, so the other players can change too" Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Louis beat him to it "no, you can't be naked with them around". Harry pouted and pulled his clothes on. Louis also pulled his clothes on and he pushed Harry up against the wall beside the door and unlocked the door, while he slipped his tongue in his mouth. Harry grabbed his neck and Louis had his hands on the wall beside his head. They both heard wolf whistles and knew the players had arrived. They pulled apart, but not before Louis pecked Harry. "Love you," he said "love you too" Harry replied and he was out the door. "Congratulations on the bonding and un-bonding," Niall said "thanks" "did it succeed?" Liam asked Louis smiled the biggest smile he could muster "yes, it did". The players sniffed the air and Louis frowned "what are you doing?" "Sniffing after the bonded alpha's and you're one of them" Zayn replied. Louis nodded and got finished with the others.

Harry came out of the door and stopped for 2 seconds. He concentrated and held his heat back. He sat down on the bleachers. He could smell alphas near but didn't think more of it. He was searching for Louis, and suddenly the speaker yelled that the players were arriving on the field. Harry saw Louis run into the field. Louis looked right at him and blew a kiss. Harry blew one back. They got into positions and the referee blew the whistle. Harry watched as Louis ran for the ball. Louis dribbled it to others and he always got it back. Harry cheered every time Louis had the ball and screamed at the top of his lungs. He had never been prouder of Louis than he was throughout that game. He always saw his game on the telly, but he takes the chance whenever he can watch it in reality.

Louis could hear everyone cheering, but he could hear Harry over their screams and curses. He must have looked at Harry a thousand times, just to see how he was doing. As soon as the game finishes, Louis will get up to Harry and Harry will lose his hold on the heat. Niall looked at Louis and shot the ball to him, he dribbled the ball towards the goal, but he shot it to Liam, who shot it back a few meters from the goal. Louis dribbled and thought to himself _this goal is for Harry_. He kicked the ball and it went right through the goalkeeper.

10 minutes, that's what's left of the game and Louis's team leads. The other team is really fighting for the extra goals. Harry hoped Louis's kept the upper hand and would win this thing. He wanted to see Louis smile so badly. Harry smelled the air and saw an alpha approach him, but he ignored him. "Are you a needy omega that needs a knot?" the alpha whispered in his ear "I'm not needy" he replied, "you're in heat, but you're not begging for me, why is that?" "Because I have self-control and an alpha, ready to fulfil my needs as soon as this game is over" "well, I can fulfil them now" "just leave me alone" "you will not disobey my authority as an alpha". He lifted Harry out of his seat. Harry looked at the clock, 2 minutes left and the other team was a few points from getting a tie. Harry looked at the alpha. The alpha pushed Harry down on the ground and turned him around. Harry remembered the rape and didn't put up a fight when he began pulling his pants down. The alpha circled a dry finger around his dry hole. Harry wanted Louis and he heard a whistle. He heard cheer and Louis yelling.

Louis's team had won and he made his way up to Harry, only to find him on his hands and knees in front of an alpha. The alpha was doing something behind him, but Louis knew what. "Oh, now you get slick and needy," the alpha said "get away from my omega" Louis said. The alpha looked up and laughed "don't you see this omega wants ME" "no, I came and every time I'm near him when he's in heat, he loses his control". Louis pushed the alpha away and sat down with Harry on his lap "Louis, want you" Harry said, "ssshhh, you're gonna get me". The spectators began to leave. Louis fingered Harry open and pulled his own pants down when Harry was ready.

Louis slowly entered Harry and Harry only wanted more. He wanted to feel him inside of him, but he got what he wanted. Louis bottomed out and began fucking up into Harry. Harry moaned and turned around so he faced Louis. He kissed Louis and Louis pumped into him. Harry quickly came the first time. Louis deepened his thrusts and sucked love bites onto Harry's neck. Harry came again and Louis's knot swelled. Louis quickened his thrusts and he pushed in deep and his knot popped. "Thank you, Louis" "I'm just doing my job as your alpha". Harry knew Louis would protect him and please him when he needed it.


End file.
